The Legend Of Zelda: The Blood Stained Past
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: Twilight Princess spoiler WARNING! After the Twilight Incident the land of Hyrule is in danger by a new, but old evil. FIRST ZELDA FIC EVER PLEASE R&R!


_**Legend of Zelda:**_

_**The Blood Stained Past**_

And with the final goodbye the Twilight Mirror was shattered. It seems as Link and Zelda's hearts were broken as they would never see the Twilight Princess Midna ever again. Link and Zelda said farewell to each other and went their separate ways. Zelda ordered Ganon's body to be buried in the Gerudo Desert soon after. A few weeks later people were exploring the desert, but were never heard again. A search team went out and never came back either. Zelda thought it could be Ganon once more, but couldn't find any evidence to prove it. Soon a crimson red storm swirled over the desert coming from the prison. The Desert was inaccessible to anyone as it became a blood sand sea that anyone would sink in if they dared to enter. Something was wrong and soon it would only get worse...

Link opened his eyes to the light beaming in through his window. It was a new day and a bright one at that as he stood from his comfortable bed and looked out the window. The trees seemed a bit drained of color, but still the sun shined brightly. Link put on his average clothes and grabbed his shield and sword. He headed outside of his house and jumped to the ground and proceeded to head into town.

It was a busy day in town as it grew by three more families. Link looked at the shimmering stream that flowed through the small village and supplied them with fish and fresh water. Kids played near the steam with smiles and laughs. It brightened Links heart to know that they are safe now and don't have to worry about living in Twilight.

"_RAHHHH!!!"_

Link quickly looked to his left and up at a dark small figure. It was armed and ready to strike with the blade cocked behind it's head. Link pulled his shield in front of himself and blocked the attack.

"WHAAA!!"

The small figure bounced back with the momentum of the sword it wield and rolled into the grass. Link looked and saw that 'it' was a he. A small blond haired boy to be exact and saw his face.

"Colin?" Link said in confusion. "What are you doing?" Link could see the wooden practice sword in his hand.

"I thought I could ambush you and beat you in battle," he said as he rose to his feet once more and pulled out a wooden shield and got in his stance.

Link smiled. "I would battle you Colin, but..." Link pulled out his sword which was a real one. "I would serious hurt you if I did with this."

Colin slumped his shoulders in disappointment. "Aw..." He looked up at Link who put his gear away. "I'll make you a wooden sword and shield so I can show you my skills."

"I'll admit that your jump attack is as good as mine."

Colin's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, now you need to work on following the momentum of your weapon when it's blocked. If a person blocks a powerful swing then be prepared to follow your weapon's momentum after it's blocked. Like when you attacked me. You were thrown back by the momentum, so next time I block, you might be thrown, but roll to your feet to take position."

Colin was eating up all the advise he could get with a smile on his face. "Right! Follow the momentum of my weapon to keep control of it and my body!"

Link nodded. "Right. Now go and practice so when we battle you are ready."

Colin nodded and ran off to practice with new motivation. Link watched him run off with a smile as he walked further into the village.

"_Hey Link!" _

Link looked over near the stream and saw Beth waving at him with Malo and Talo behind her waving as well. Link waved back at them with a smile as he made his way toward the mayors house.

Ilia stepped out of her house to get a breath of the fresh morning air. She looked around at the village with a smile and spotted Link. It brightened her heart even more.

"Hey Link!" She called out as he crossed over the bridge. Link made his way up to the house as Ilia meet him at the steps. "It's a beautiful day out is it not?"

"Yeah, but the trees seem kinda dim don't you think?" Link said as he looked around.

"They do, but I'm sure that everything is fine."

They walked over to the bridge and took a seat on the edge.

"So Link," Ilia said as she looked at the shimmering waters. "What was your adventure like?"

Link's thoughts turned to Midna. He grew close to her and couldn't believe that she could just leave him after all of that. "I had a friend that was close by to help me through it, but most of the time it was scary. Sometimes it was strange considering the places I was need haven't been explored in decades."

Ilia looked at him in amazement.

"I fought strange and deadly monsters from the bottle of the Hylia lake to the Heavens above. Creatures that no normal person could beat, but I somehow pulled it off. With every victory I became stronger until I fought Ganon, the most evil person you could ever face. It was an epic battle, but I soon laid the final blow on him and saved the Princess Zelda from his evil and returned the lands to normal."

"A-amazing Link!" She said as she looked at him. "You are a true hero!"

"I've heard that enough already. Really I just want to settle down and live out the rest of my years in peace. I mean, saving the world is a pain that I don't want to do over again."

"You got to go so many places and meet so many people. See so many things that I would love to see with my own eyes." Ilia looked at the water once more. "Link," She began. "Will you take me around Hyrule one day so I can see what you saw?"

Link looked at her and smiled. He tilted his head back and looked at the blue sky. "Sure Ilia." Link heard Ilia gasp and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with terror as she looked at the water. Link looked at the water and saw what she was looking at.

Dead fish. Tons of them floating down the stream.

"They're all dead..." Ilia said as she looked at Link. "Something must have happened up stream." She looked back at the water and suddenly it was clouded with red. The whole stream turned into a blood red color. "Oh my..." She said in shock. "What could have done this?!"

Link looked up stream, but couldn't see anything. "I'm going to check out the spring. You stay here and watch out for anything alright?"

Ilia nodded and ran off to tell her father about the stream. Link ran out of the small town and down the path toward the spring. Epona was probably there resting as usual. Link made his way toward the spring and saw Epona backing out of the spring in fear of something. Link came around the corner and stepped into the spring that was now a pool of blood looking water.

"What is it?!" He said to himself. Link had never seen anything like this, but didn't like it. He tried to back out of the spring, but the path was blocked off by seal notes that floated in midair. The notes wouldn't let him through the opening. Link was trapped...

Suddenly figures slowly rose out of the spring. They were blood red figures that slowly changed into women. They sported shimmering make up around their white soulless eyes and vails over their mouths. Their breast armor shone with jewels of different colors and their pants were silk like and baggy, but fit tightly around their thin waist.

Six of them stepped onto the land and slowly pulled out broad swords as they looked at Link. Link pulled out his shield and sword, ready for battle.

"Come on..." Link growled.

The first female made her move by rushing in at Link, but another jumped over her and Link. Link was surprised by the move. The female in front of Link swung for Link's legs and the one behind him swung for his head. Link quickly threw his sword into the sand in front of his legs blocking the incoming sword there and pulled his shield up blocking the head attack. Another jumped in the air aimed at Link.

Link looked up and knew he was in a bad situation. He was out numbered against skilled organized enemies. He stepped on the females sword that was blocked by his sword, pulling his sword out and focusing his energy in it. He spun around with the sword cutting through the two females and jumping into the air to meet the midair enemy.

The female swung downward at Link, but her attack was only met by his shield as he flipped over her. Link's blade cut through the females upper torso with ease as he swung during the evading front flip. He landed with ease and looked at the next three. They all jumped at him as everything sent in slow motion to Link.

He focused once more and jumped at the females. He parried the attack of the closest on his left and cut through her with ease and cut through the next on his right following the motion of his last attack. The only one left was in front of him. It was as they were flying at each other and it all came down to the last attack.

_SHING!!!_

Link landed in his attack pose in the blood spring as the female landed in hers in the sand. They stood in their poses for five seconds and the female dropped her sword and fell into the sand. Link turned and feel to one knee. His side was cut during the last attack.

The female bodies turned back into blood and melted into the sand. Link was confused at who or what they were. He stepped out of the spring and looked at his clothes and skin. The spring didn't just look like blood...It _was _blood. The seal notes burned up allowing Link to leave.

Link walked up to Epona and mounted her. He made his way back to his house and climbed up to his front door and entered. A large wooden chest sat next to closet. He walked over to his closet and opened it to find the Green Hero Tunic. He geared up and opened his chest and pulled out the weapons he acquired on his last adventure.

Link knew that he had to report this to Zelda if she didn't know about it. If she did, then maybe she will have some information about it. His side still hurt and was still bleeding, but he paid it no mind as he left his house once again and mounted Epona.

"HA!" He slapped her rear and Epona took off toward the Hyrule Field. Link couldn't believe something else happened so quickly after the Twilight Mirror was shattered. _"Maybe Midna is in Trouble?" _He thought to himself, but there would be no way he could help her with out the Mirror. Zelda had to have some clues or answers to this abnormal happening. All the water and streams in the forest were blood red as he rode past.

Finally the Hyrule field opened up to him and the rivers and ponds were blood red as well. Link rode over a bridge, but unknown to him more of the females appeared from the blood water on horses and gave chase.

_TINK!_

Link felt something metal hit his shield and bounce off. He looked back and saw more of the females on horse back with bows. "More of them?!" He said in shock as one of the females rode up next to him with her broad sword drawn. Link pulled his sword out and blocked the deadly attack from the female. He parried another attack, throwing her sword away and then impaling her. She fell from the horseback to the ground.

_TINK! TINK!_

Arrows were nailing the shield on his back with great accuracy as another rider came up on his right side. Link clashed swords with the female and finally cut her down from the horse, but felt a sharp pain in his side as an arrow hit it's mark.

"Ahh..." Link looked at the arrow that was stuck in his side. He looked up as two more riders came up on both sides of him with swords drawn. Link pulled out his shield and blocked one's attack and cut the other off her house with ease. Link swung his shield with force and nailed the other female in the face taking her out.

"Ahh..." More pain shot into his body as four more arrows nailed his now exposed back. Another hit his shoulder as he dropped his sword and shield. He was losing blood quickly and everything was starting to turn dark. Link fell forward onto Epona and passed out.

Epona could sense something was wrong and knew where he was headed. She pulled all her strength together and with an amazing burst of speed she took off leaving the female attackers behind.

xxxx

"Get all archers setup and cut off the water coming into the town!" Zelda ordered a soldier.

"Yes your highness!" He ran off as another rushed up.

"Everyone has been safely brought into the castle courtyards your highness."

"Good, I want extra security around them!"

"Right away your highness!" He ran off to complete the task given to him.

"These are dire times Princess..." A voice said behind her.

Zelda turned to a slender man. He was wearing a sage robe and his black long hair was neatly kept. He looked at Zelda with red eyes.

"That they are Urik. I have no clue what is happening." She looked down. "I hope it's not the Twilight once more."

"No...something more sinister approaches."

"Your highness!" A soldier called out as he ran up almost out of breath.

Zelda turned to him. "What is it?" She asked in worry.

The soldier looked up at her. "A horse came here and brought a boy on it's saddle. He is badly wounded."

"Who could this be?" She asked herself.

"He is in a Green Tunic and..."

Zelda gasped. "Oh no...Please attend to him with much care!"

"Yes your highness!" The soldier turned and froze in fear of what he saw.

Zelda and Urik looked at the soldier and a prominent female figure stood in front of him. The woman's fiery red hair swayed in a cold breeze that sent shivers up Zelda's spine. Her eyes were closed and her nose and mouth were covered by a black vale. She wore a tight belly shirt with sleeves that hid her hands. Her black dress held a slit on the side that reveled her tan silky leg. A blood red viper was printed on her dress as well. Her figure would capture the eyes and hearts of many men, but it now was one of fear.

She slowly opened her eyes and they were pitch black. The soldier became hypnotized them as his body came at ease. She pulled her vale off to show her beautiful face. Her lips were a blood red as she inched closer to the soldier.

There lips met slowly and locked in.

There was a moment of silence before the soldier began to shake violently. His body turned black and he grew to a enormous size. The monster let out a pain full scream as it opened it's white soulless eyes. It turned to Zelda and Urik and roared.

"Ah..." Zelda was frightened at the beast, but still pulled out her sword. "With the power of the Triforce, I shall defeat you foul beast!"

The monster swung, but Zelda used her powers to stop the attack before it reached her. Suddenly her powers seemed to fade as she held off the attack. The monster's arm broke the magic and swung, but Urik pushed Zelda out of the way with his powers.

"Ahh!!" Zelda cried as she hit the ground. She looked back at Urik who was as calm as ever.

The monster roared at Urik and swung. Suddenly it's arm caught fire and the attack went right through Urik without harming him. The monster looked at where it's arm used to be and roared in pain.

"Weak..." Urik held out his hand and snapped his fingers. The monster went up in flames and was flung back over the females head. It burned up into thin air.

Urik looked down at the female.

"Urik...I shall have my revenge." She said as she placed her vale over her mouth. "Your blood will be the rain that will cleanse this land..." She slowly disappeared.

Zelda stood to her feet and looked at Urik. "She knew you?" She asked as she put her sword away.

"That explains a little about what is going on." Urik turned to Zelda. "Yes she does and I know her..."

"Who was that?"

"Princess Jazon. Princess of the Gerudo."

"The clan of thieves that once lived in the Gerudo Desert that disappeared decades ago?"

"Yes and they must blame us for their sudden disappearance long ago. That must be the reason they haunted the prison and drove the inmates insane."

"How could have she come back after so long?"

"I do not know, but it is up to us to find out." He looked at Zelda. "You should check on your injured friend that came here."

"Link!" She turned and ran out of the throne room.

xxxx

_Link..._

_Link you must listen..._

_The Lands of Hyrule are corrupted by the tormented souls of the Gerudo Clan..._

_They will not stop choking the life out of this land until their souls have been put to rest..._

_You must ease the death grip by learning the Songs Of Souls..._

_They are found in the temples around Hyrule..._

_Once you have learned them all..._

_Then you shall know the truth..._

_The truth of our pain..._

Link opened his eyes to see Zelda standing over him with a look of worry on her face. Zelda saw that Link was finally awake.

"Z-Zelda?"

"Please Link, just rest. You are hurt badly and you must heal."

Link relaxed some. "The lands are corrupted by the...tormented souls of the Gerudo Clan."

"You know as well?"

"They will not stop choking the life out of this land until their souls have been put to rest."

Zelda looked at Link with seriousness. She was shocked at what he was saying.

"You must ease the death grip by learning the Songs Of Souls. They are found in the temples around Hyrule. Once you have learned them all then you shall know the truth. The truth of our pain..."

"W-what does that mean Link?" Zelda asked in worry.

"I don't know, but a voice came to me before I woke up and told me those exact words." Link looked at Zelda. "I'm guessing that is the best clues we have so far right?"

Zelda nodded. "We were attacked by the Princess of the Gerudo Clan and she swore revenge. We must stop this horrible evil from destroying everyone and everything." Zelda placed a cool wet cloth on Link's forehead. "But for now Link, heal and recover."

Link smiled and closed his eyes.

Zelda knew that the quest to save her people and land would be next to impossible if Link was this easily beaten, but she had no option, but fight.


End file.
